Managing the registration and deregistration of order/reorder devices within a fulfillment system may be challenging. Many service providers rely on manufacturer issued device identifiers for registration and deregistration. However, when managing third party order/reorder devices, a service provider may have no guarantee that the device identifiers are universally unique and/or valid. This may expose service providers to denial of services attacks whereby a malicious actor may block customers from registering legitimate devices.